Beacon Brawl trailer
by Nicojer
Summary: I was bored so I decided to make a game trailer about RWBY, I tried to put a bunch of NeatherRealm (MKX and Injustice) elements in it.
1. Trailer 1

**=Abandoned City=**

a scarlet armored figure rode on his horse as his horse galloped in the dark night of the abandoned land, the street lights giving off a yellowish-orange glow which lit the way.

 _"Things were not like the way they were before"_

White Fang members were seen torturing Ruby, hitting her face with a crowbar.

" _How can one live in these times?"_

Yang is seen jabbing Emerald multiple times.

" _It's simple, those who live in these times, live and probably die in these times, there's not much of a choice"_

Neptune hits Sun in the face with a trident.

The figure continues to ride through the night.

" _Beacon means a light, a strong light, but now, it's a symbol"_

A dark figure appears in front of the figure, he stops his horse.

 _"A fatal symbol"_

The figure gets off his horse, and looks at the creature.

The creature had red hair tied up to a ponytail, its mouth was stitched and it grew blades from its hand.

The figure unsheathed his sword, ready to fight.

" _Now those two axes mean something"_

Coco fires a storm of bullets at Russel.

" _Carnage"_

Lie (Ren) superkicks Scarlet in the face.

 _"Grief"_

Fox kicks Nebula towards the road, she gets hit by a car

 _"Distrust_ "

Mercury, who was now mostly robotic (a cyborg) is holding out two arm cannons, a satellite blasts a beam down on Cinder, and then Mercury blasts her with the cannons.

 _"Fury"_

The creature opens its stitched mouth, ripping the sewn flesh and showing off sharp jagged teeth and she shows off a long black tongue. It had a scar on her chest.

The creature was Pyrrha.

The armored figure removes his helmet, it was Jaune.

 _"The Forgotten"_

A tear rolls down Jaune's face, but he puts his helmet back on.

 _"But soon, even with all the darkness that we all go through everyday, there WILL be a light, a TRUE beacon"_

Pyrrha, who was now this creature who had no memories, and Jaune, now a serious and skilled samurai.

 _"For if there is no beacon_ "

Coco's bullets crash and break Russel's ribs and organs.

Yang breaks Emerald's face.

Neptune stabs Sun in the face with his trident.

 _"Then there is no brawl"_

Jaune and Pyrrha clash.

" _And if there is no brawl"_

Ruby ties a blindfold around her eyeless sockets.

 _"Then there is no salvation"_

 **BEACON BRAWL**

A large figure appears out of the darkness, holding Yatsuhashi's corpse.

The being had four arms, indigo eyes and a short ginger pony tail.

"Wether you despise me or not, I LIVE"

Cardin drops Yatsuhashi's corpse on the ground and roars, his four arms showing off the muscular, well-chiseled bulk.


	2. Trailer 2

**Note: I couldn't resist making another one.**

There was a large pyramid, it had a flat and wide top. The top was an arena, in the middle seemed to be some sort of carving, and flames started to grow out of it.

 _"What's the plan?"_ Weiss asks Glynda.

" _Investigate what ever that flame is, where it's coming from and what it has to do with the sudden rise of chaos in Remnant"_ answers Glynda, they get on an army chopper.

 **Old Friendships Burn**

 _"I didn't know it would come to this"_ says Emerald, cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders.

 _"I did"_ replies Mercury, he holds out his two arm cannons as his robotic eye locks on target.

 **Foes will become your bane.**

General James Ironwood is seen being armored up in a new super suit.

 **Disasters are imminent**

The chopper comes closer to the pyramid, only for it to be shot down by a fiery projectile which was blasted from the flames atop the pyramid.

 **Forgiveness is surreal**

A fiery being appears out of the flames, bursting out of the carving, a massive fire portal fills the sky.

 **And the lust for blood is the law.**

Lie (Ren) shoots an explosive arrow at Nora.

Yang is in the air as Adam slashes her again and again and again.

 **And history may repeat itself.**

Cinder is seen firing a supercharged arrow of fire at Pyrrha.

 **But there will be changes.**

a pair of eyes open

 **There are always changes.**

Penny, rebuilt and upgraded, is seen unleashing the built-in chainsaws from her forearms, and she dashes towards Ruby.

 **But there are no apologies**.

Glynda Goodwitch, is at the desert, and a fiery being flies down from above.

 _"Ozpin, this isn't you"_ says Glynda.

 _"Ever since you chose him, it is now"_ says the fiery being, who appears to be Ozpin, although hard to recognize.

 **Beacon Brawl**

Out from the darkness, a purple stony being walks out, it was humanoid, and still had a bang of orange hair on it, but most of the body was purple stone with pink gems coming from it.

It holds out the head of a Griffin.

 _"I can't afford to lose"_

The stony creature was Roman Torchwick, but he was now... something else.

Someone else.


End file.
